


我家的Alpha「每次」易感期就得了被害妄想症

by acloud0114



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, ReiEichi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acloud0114/pseuds/acloud0114
Summary: ★ 朔間零x天祥院英智，零A英O☆ 搖滾天團團長x演藝圈幕後大佬★ 大學畢業後半同居狀態☆ Alpha有易感期易怒&圈禁的私設★ 前篇〈我家的Omega「又」在發情期把我擋在了門外〉
Relationships: Sakuma Rei/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

* * *  
這是個普普通通的一天，就像你我每一天的單純而又忙碌的尋常日子。  
對於天祥院財團的娛樂項目總負責人兼財閥董事長的天祥院英智亦然，他從早到晚的行程表可說是排的滿滿，就連吃飯都帶著約談的行程。即便這已經是考慮到他的身體狀況，將工作減量的結果，足可見得身為偶像與經營者兩個身分的工作量。

「天祥院先生，這是財務部呈遞的這個季度的報表，請您過目核閱。」  
「這是Fine下半年的活動邀請，已經根據您的要求將不合適的先篩選，並優先將可以帶動夢之咲在校偶像組合的工作依照獲益及口碑條列化──」  
「這是……」

今日的忙碌時刻在休息時間的來臨也帶來了喘息的空間，即便不是天祥院英智，大部分的人也需要足夠的休息時間，不到十分鐘所有的各處室主管皆離開了辦公室，天祥院英智的特助們也在晚一點時間後踏進辦公室整理文件。

「整理完之後就先讓我暫時休息一下，午餐前30分鐘內不要讓任何人打擾我。」  
「好的，老闆。」

所有特助在整理好所有資料後，皆退出了辦公室，定好了時間提醒後，預備三十分鐘後的工作內容，他們離辦公室也不遠，就在走廊的旁邊。任何人經過走廊都會經過他們的辦公區，然而三十分鐘後，當這些訓練有素的特助來到辦公室，卻發現該在裡頭休息的大老闆人居然不見了！

「聯絡保安⋯⋯」  
「調查一下出入核准資料。」  
「查到了，是⋯⋯」

* * *  
時間倒回二十八分鐘前，天祥院英智才交代完特助，稍稍整理了自己的狀態，正預備要小小休息一下，然而就在這個時刻，突然碰的一聲辦公室的門被打開的聲音響起，天祥院英智先是皺著眉抬起頭，卻在下一刻愣住了。

「朔間零，你……」

來人那濃郁的玫瑰信息素是如此霸道，讓人幾乎癱瘓，從以前到現在一如既往，不只是Omega，連Alpha都會被那強大的領域信息給鎮住，並不是引誘而是非常危險的訊號，沒有他強的生物都會被生物的本能逼的幾乎要跪倒。非常自然的為他走過的路自動讓出通道，而他的目標，自然是他的伴侶。

「英智。」朔間零沒有笑容的對他伸出了手。  
「你，你先回去，讓我把工作先完成，我……」天祥院英智眨眨眼，強壓下了Omega伴侶的本能撇過了頭，但聲音已經十足的安撫，「就讓我把比較重要的工──呀！」

還沒來得及做出任何反應，天祥院英智已經被朔間零不由分說的整個抱了起來，按住了天祥院英智的所有掙扎，在他的腺體上輕輕的啃上了一口，癱瘓了他的掙扎。

「⋯⋯！」

若是眼神能殺人，只怕朔間零已經被天祥院英智的藍眼裡的神情來回的刮下了兩層皮，然而對方一點反應都沒有，沒有半日裡兩人打鬧互看眼色的餘韻。天祥院英智內心明白，這個男人已經完全因為易感期失去了理智，Alpha的易感期根據每個人的體質有著不同的狀態跟反應，但大多都是與Omega的發情期類似，需要與相合性極高的伴侶在私密的空間互相緩解，雖然未必進行性行為，但卻必須確保兩人是在完全獨處的狀態下，這段期間的Alpha對他人的氣味十分敏感，但只要伴侶在身邊基本上都能緩解。  
當然，這是正常的情況下，現在的朔間零顯然完全不是這麼回事，他現在更像是條惡龍必須將鍾愛的事物牢牢的掌握在自己的領地內。

「英智、天祥院⋯⋯」  
「唔、」

天祥院英智看著朔間零老練的用自己的生物碼掃開了老闆專用通道，然後在密閉的空間內低頭尋找著自己的唇瓣啃吻著。

「朔、不⋯⋯」天祥院英智偏過頭才發出半個音，就被扣著下鄂繼續啃咬。

這跟自己失常的發情期類似，朔間零的易感期也因為當年那段時間的牴觸而惡化，從兩人第一次結合就十分混亂，那時兩人狀況還是冷諷惡語的沒停過，但第一次迎來易感期的Alpha卻突然出現在發情期的Omega的面前，那是近乎百分之百相性度的信息素所造成的。即便是想像過各種情形，卻無法否認在自己的敵人的身下，被死死的壓制著、承受著最原始的情慾撩撥──難以言喻的上癮。自然他不會承認自己早就在心中隱沒的好感。

「你……我們回家再繼續吧，嗯？」

天祥院英智心知跟這個失去理智的野獸冷嘲熱諷還是講道理什麼的都沒有用，常年的肢體交纏他選擇主動迎合了朔間零，歪著脖頸將自己的耳後腺體湊上讓對方嚙咬著。

「回家、好。」  
「嗯……呀，別咬、」

即便朔間零的動作變得稍微緩和，但依然沒有放鬆對於天祥院英智──這個屬於自己的Omega的箝制，他俐落的進入了地下車庫，抱著進入了早就等在下面的廂型車，防窺視的玻璃看不出司機是哪一位，朔間零沒有選擇自己開車，主要是出於Alpha的本能。下意識依然選擇將自己的Omega牢牢困在懷裡，當然也是因為天祥院英智有可能脫逃，他的Omega在他的潛意識裡留下了非常深刻的狡詐形象。  
僅僅只有十多分鐘的路程，車子停進了朔間零個人的小獨棟之後，司機自動下車離開，沒有一絲遲疑或是窺探的打算。而之後房子安裝的生物自動鎖在偵測到朔間零釋放的信息素，很快的鎖上了門。

* * *  
約十五分鐘前，當車門關上的那一刻，朔間零的手已經伸進了天祥院英智的下半身了。

「別、」

朔間零的理智早已被易感期淹沒，怎麼可能忍到回家才出手，那是他早已標記的Omega，不到兩分鐘，車內的天祥院英智攤在朔間零懷裡衣衫不整的喘氣著，下半身的褲子瞬間被撕開，易感期的性器過於龐大，還未完全進入發情期的天祥院英智不夠濕潤是無法承受的，但即便這樣，朔間零依然放出了前端磨蹭著Omega始終柔軟的入口，時不時的插入些許再被彈出來。

「朔間零！不要！」

天祥院英智還很清醒的時候，即便在外頭如何強勢冷靜，沒有被情慾燒昏頭就被這樣的龐然大物逼近還是讓他的生物本能激起了恐懼，然而這是他的Alpha，他的身體依戀，他的內心也並不抗拒，複雜的情緒讓他的雙眼紅了一片，不是眼淚而是情緒翻騰。如同離開公司的那小段路，他知道自己應該安撫、應該柔軟，但朔間零一瞬間的急色還是讓他慌亂了一下。

「……英智、別怕我。」

似乎感受到了天祥院英智的不安，朔間零緩下了動作，抽出了脹疼的性器，壓下了那急不可耐的情慾，伸手將懷裡的天祥院英智調整了方向，讓他可以看到自己的臉，只見本來還有些慌的天祥院英智在眼前的美色與那背脊上輕輕地拍撫下緩過了勁。

「嗯……」

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

映入眼前的是朔間零非人般的美色，即便是神仙只怕也心蕩神馳，更遑論是已經被標記的Omega，抱著天祥院英智雙腿的手臂力量十分驚人，天祥院英智腦中突然回想起了某次荒唐的情事，朔間零在自己無法動彈之際硬是抱著自己的身體用騎乘位上下舉著，在上位的英智被那像是被人由下而上的貫穿，那種被人掌控而被整個壓迫的情緒，讓他少見的顫抖著全身一臉的淚水，分不清楚是嚇的還是生理反應。天祥院英智才走神幾秒，朔間零已經再次動作起來，巨大而駭人的凶物磨蹭著自己的大腿根部，在汁液橫流的穴口外磨蹭。  
無論天祥院英智心裡與情緒如何，Omega的身體狀況總是令人羞恥的飢渴，即便不是發情期，自己Alpha的需求讓身體不顧身體主人的歡欣雀躍不已。

「嗯、啊！」

沒有任何交談，朔間零再次將自己深埋進天祥院英智的體內，接著以不容拒絕的速度在腔體內迅速成結，天祥院英智這次沒有機會感受到更多的情緒，被那快速的肉體碰撞迷眩了心智，被深入的感覺還是恐怖的，但是因為朔間零太快也太深入，他腦子還沒反應過來就已經被深度的抽插拉進了快感的本能之中。

「啊⋯⋯不、」

天祥院英智這時候的拒絕全都是無意識的，而對於兇性外露的Alpha來說，那滿面潮紅的神態絕對只會有反效果，朔間零深頂的動作就像是把獵物壓制在身下般的狠戾，然而此刻的天祥院英智只是隨著那律動微微顫抖著，身體被快感逼迫連腳趾都捲曲起來，眼角紅的像是要滴血，然而晶瑩的淚水卻不自覺的滑落，那神態妖媚而豔麗，是天祥院英智自己都不知道。  
一連數次激烈的性交，天祥院英智終於昏迷了過去，雖然成番了之後與自己的Alpha的性事並不受發情規律影響，但非發情期的時候，天祥院英智顯然與朔間零是有明顯的體力差距。

「⋯⋯」

天祥院英智醒過來，倒不是睡醒，而是身體被禁錮的疼了，腰部上一雙來自朔間零的手緊緊的扣死了，整個身體被塞在後頭那人的懷裡，最難受的是還深埋在自己身體裡的，那粗長的凶惡傢伙，平時朔間零做為一個Alpha還算是溫柔體貼，就算抱著自己力道也還記得不然自己難受。但是易感期時的他，若與自己分別的時間太長了，這與自己發情期的築巢狀態雷同，易感期會放大不安感，而朔間零顯然還存留著當年兩人敵對時期的記憶，對於自己一個Omega身處在充滿Alpha的環境中的印象，對於兩人之間的吸引力的叛逆，這些都會造成本體的精神損害──不管是Alpha或是Omega他們都同樣留下了青春期時記憶的刻痕。

「咳咳、」

總而言之，當時抗拒那股吸引力的自己還有朔間零，違抗自己本能的行為，讓他直到現在都還留有強大的後遺症，每逢易感期發作自己不在身邊的時間過久，一旦忍到失去裡智之後，就非得死死箝制著自己，將人擄到完全封閉的空間，就像是惡龍看著他的財寶般。而顯然，這種時候朔間零完全沒有理性可言，天祥院英智始終記得，最初的易感期，朔間零把他從人山人海的演唱會後台擄走，被射了好幾發鎮靜劑都不能緩解朔間零失去意識進入易感期後帶來的凶暴狀態，最後還是自己選擇與這個人獨處了一個半月才恢復，而後他們在醫生的協助下，進行了易感期的獨處療程，這易感期才減緩了許多。

「唉⋯⋯就是這老綁架自己的習性咳、還真是令人難辦，咳咳、」天祥院英智聲音已經略帶沙啞，想必是剛剛呻吟太過造成的，「哼，流氓。」

一般來說這樣插著會讓人很不舒服，但畢竟身體構造就非常適合性事，即便稍微粗暴一點也能熱在其中，天祥院英智曾經對這樣的身體很困擾，覺得很陌生很令人恐懼，然而在有了伴侶之後，他確實能體會到Omega身體的好處，而與大眾認知的有差距是，雖然自己確實身體孱弱，但並不柔弱，反而足夠堅韌，可以說尤其是在床事上，每一次被朔間零反覆折騰的時候，自己都以為逼到極限了，卻還能渾身顫抖的承受那份的興奮。

「唔？……嗯！」天祥院英智不自覺的收緊了拳頭，喘著氣。

天祥院英智脹紅著臉半轉頭，只見那做了壞事的傢伙還沉沉的閉著眼，顯然完全沒有發現自己做了什麼。只見睡得極為舒爽的朔間零頭朝著自己蹭了蹭，這不打緊，重點是他身體也跟著抽動了兩下，同時帶動著還埋在天祥院英智身體裡的性器一下兩下的頂著，就像是身體發癢抓兩下般的動作，但作為承受方的Omega身體卻這樣被撩動了起來。

「不、」

本來側抱著天祥院英智的朔間零感受到懷中的小掙扎，他似乎是頗為不滿的，皺著眉心將人翻著壓在了身下，並沒有睜開眼睛，也不像是要捉弄人。天祥院英智還在猶豫要不要喊人，那個還在睡的傢伙居然動起了腰，連睡著都要宣示主權的來回的抽動著，被這來回的深頂壓下了話語，化為了細碎的呻吟。

「嗯……」  
「欸！等、我──」

天祥院英智被這奇怪的狀態鬧得居然有些不知所措，那不是很正式的性事，壓在自己身上的人就像是突然就抽動幾下，然後又停了下來，天祥院英智又羞又惱，他不想做了，身體已經累積了太多快感，再做下去會身體只怕要發情期了，但是這樣似有若無的律動讓人心癢難耐，他不想把人叫起來，怕一感期沒過還沒清醒過來的朔間零，醒過來又開始新一場折騰，但現在這樣──

「呃、」

然而，有些事情從來不是天祥院英智能夠控制住的。他漲紅著臉喘著氣，想著就這麼慢慢壓下這份快感，殊不知背後的人什麼時候醒了過來，看見的就是他這般性感撩人的模樣，那扣住自己腰的手不知何時突然握緊了自己已然濕漉漉的性器。

「英智，怎麼不叫吾輩？」  
「朔間零！清醒了就給我滾下──唔！」  
「吾輩就感覺特別的舒服，原來還插著。」

易感期的作用下，即便是已經半清醒過來的朔間零，仍然處於一種狂氣的氛圍裡，唯一只有天祥院英智才能安撫的了他，正確地來說，是他所散發出的那濃厚信息素──而這個濃度只有在做愛中才會被激發，朔間零的本能完全知道自己該做什麼事。  
只見他就著這個姿勢狠狠地將天祥院英智往床鋪裡頂，被深頂的天祥院英智被這大量的Alpha信息素跟新一波的性事弄得是暈頭轉向。

「你的氣味開始美味起來了。」

朔間零的牙齒在天祥院英智的後頸線體上磨蹭，這動作讓底下的人稍微掙動了起來，然而並沒有太大的作用。天祥院英智很快就感覺到脖子上一疼，那腺體被刺入信息素的感覺並不如同傷口看起來強烈，反倒是帶著一種奇異的麻感，全身會迅速的躁熱起來，天祥院英智有理智的時候對這種難以控制的感覺多少是恐懼的，但一旦陷入這種情緒的時候，卻是十分舒爽的。帶著被深入的律動中，他很快地被拖入難以違逆的快感之中。

* * *  
朔間零終於完全清醒過來，腦袋裡開始閃過自己這幾天的經歷，從車裡的、床上的，不知怎麼滾到了地上又繼續，中間幾次阻擋了天祥院英智試圖打電話聯絡工作事項，好像後來把那人的手機給折了……

「唔、」

朔間零看著身邊還沉睡不起的天祥院英智，想起他醒來之後發現自己清醒之後的反應，突然背脊發寒了起來。朔間零用手梳開了自己黏在臉上的髮絲，然後看向了那佈滿了吻痕的美背，不知怎麼的，突然翻過身在那背上輕輕的烙下了新的吻，然後順著自己那升起的微熱，再次滑進了對方的身體裡，即便天祥院英智還在睡，但是也許是這幾天實在太過疲累，他並沒有醒過來，只是低吟了起來。

「啊、」

天祥院英智的聲音已然有些沙啞，朔間零突然回想起了這幾天刻意折騰讓天祥院英智叫出聲音，一邊動著腰，一邊腦裡回味起這幾天的記憶。天祥院英智並沒有因為自己的深進重頂醒過來，這微妙的睡姦感意外的並不糟糕，特別有種微妙的欺虐感。天祥院英智的表情潮紅，除了眼睛沒睜開，所有的反應就像是遮掩不住般的溢出來。

「英智、英智──」

朔間零在這清醒後的一發後，終於甘心結束這一次的易感期，至於後面陪著被做到雙腿發軟的天祥院英智好一段時間又是另一回事了。

Fin


End file.
